


they won't say they're in love (unless we fix it)

by bagginshieldonpluto



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bilbo is an English teacher, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, M/M, Ooops, Thorin is a Math teacher, just because there is a spoiler, not adding any other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagginshieldonpluto/pseuds/bagginshieldonpluto
Summary: Mr. Baggins is the English teacher and Mr. Oakenshield is the Maths one who always seems to sneek into his class. They have such a chemistry and they would be such a good match that their students totally see a love potential in them.On Valentine's day, Mr. Baggins asks them to write a romantic short story so they decide to take this in their own hands.





	they won't say they're in love (unless we fix it)

**Author's Note:**

> one of my good friend tagged me in a post in facebook where it said: "imagine if fangirls were teachers" (i'm actually studying to be a french high school teacher and i found it totally hilarious) and the last one said: "for english homework, you're gonna write a fanfiction about the principal and the librarian because i've started shipping them too. extra credit if it makes me cry". (it's actually totally me to ship in real life too so...)  
> and i had this brilliant idea. i apologize in advance, this isn't beta or anything so every mistake is mine!

The first copy Bilbo grabbed and read, he laughed so hard his cheeks hurt. That was completely insane. It had been the Valentine’s week in the school and as the assignment, Bilbo asked his classes to write a romantic story. It had to be two hundred and fifty words count plus a lot of loving elements in it. That was all.

And it was madness. The English teacher couldn’t believe this. The first copy he grabbed was a love story between him and Thorin. Actually, it was a short story of how he would’ve declare his love for his colleague.

 _“Mr. Oakenshield was completely surprised by Mr. Baggins declaration for his undying love for him. He had been dreaming of this for such a long time. The English teacher always seemed so out of his league that the Math love couldn’t believe his luck.”_ Totally laughing, yes. Bilbon never thought he would ever read a serious school assignment. _“And after a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant, they finally kissed under the falling rain outside.”_ It was too much for the English teacher. He was lucky to be the only one in the teachers’ room.

But it was a pretty good story. Funny and really special, but it was a good romantic one as he asked. He took his marker and he wrote. _Excellent story. I didn’t even know rain could fall in demand._ And he added the mark to the copy. He still couldn’t believe that this student really did that.

Bilbo grabbed the next one.

 _“After school, Mr. Oakenshield always leave the school at four pm_ (author note: I know it sounds weird, but I noticed it). _He never left earlier or later. Four pm everyday, he was at his car, leaving the school. Mr. Baggins knew that.”_

“Oh my god, you guys...” Bilbo muttered, amused.

 _“So at Valentine’s day, there was Mr. Baggins in the teachers room. He decided that he was going to be leaving exactly at the same hour as Mr. Oakenshield. He had his plan on his mind: he was going to do his last class, enter in the room and wait until the Math teacher was ready to leave. Maybe he was going to take the advantage of his presence in the teachers room to look at him and think how beautiful and handsome Mr. Oakenshield was._ ” And Bilbo laughed again. He wanted to read the rest of it. 

 _"So there was Mr. Baggins at the last class of his day. Mr. Oakenshield was already at his desk when he entered. Mr. Baggins couldn’t believe how handsome he looked, as it was anticipated.”_ Oh course, Thorin was handsome, he always was. _“Mr. Oakenshield smiled at him, which made Mr. Baggins blushed, obviously. They stayed silence and little by little, every of their colleague left the room, leaving them completely alone. When 4 pm arrived, Mr. Oakenshield was about to leave when the English teacher suddenly stood up at the same time. Mr. Baggins asked him if he could accompany the mathematician, but he was cut when the lips of the handsome math lover caught his.”  
_

The English teacher couldn’t believe how his students could’ve really did this. “I can’t believe this.” He marked this copy as well and grabbed another of the paper that was on the top of the pile of the other short stories.

And as he thought that it was the only two of this sort of madness, Bilbo was completely wrong about it.

“What?!” He exclaimed as he started reading the other one.

_“Mr. Baggins and Mr. Oakenshield were both struggling at finding gifts for each other this Valentine’s day.”_

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” His hand reached out for more copies. Their name was _everywhere_ on _every copy_ of his three classes. He couldn’t believe this! His students were into the idea of him and Thorin being a couple.

It was the classic trope: the two teachers falling in love with each other. Plus, they were both in very opposite in their respective classes. Math and English, they fall in love. That’s why many of their students were really attentive when Thorin was sometimes sneaking in the corner of his classroom.

A shadow came over his shoulder and Bilbo felt some lips capturing his cheek left cheek. “How are the short stories doing, sweetheart?”

“Do you really want to know?” Bilbo teased him smiling. “Take a look yourself.” He handed him the copy he read earlier about himself finding Thorin handsome. He also remarked to that student how often he used this word in his story. Even if it wasn’t entirely false, it was still a repetition mistake.

The Math teacher frowned and began to read the piece of paper. The more he was reading it, the more he was smiling. He eventually laughed as hard as Bilbo did earlier. “No way.”

“There are fifty-two more of these. I checked.” Bilbo chuckled.

“What? These are all about us?” The English teacher nodded. Thorin was as chocked as him. He also took a look at some other copies and Bilbo was right. Their name was on every of them. It was so insane that some were even poetry. “So they really like the idea of us.”

Bilbo sighed. “Well, I think that’s pretty obvious.”

“What? Us?” Thorin panicked a little. Well, that wasn’t a secret between the rest of the teachers of the school. It’s just that it was still their personal life.

The English teacher teased him a little bit. He stood up his chair and he approached his body from the mathematician. “I think your presence to certain of my class gave them some crazy ideas, Mr. Oakenshield.”

Thorin started heated when Bilbo’s hand reached his. His heart started racing when the English teacher captured his lips to give him a soft and warm kiss. “They’re not the only one...”

“Oh please. Can we just go home? We still didn’t do anything special for Valentine’s Day. We were both busy correcting.” Bilbo complained.

Thorin gave him a warm smile. “Well, you still have copies to finish but I agree we have to treat ourselves, after all.” He kissed him and grabbed his hand.

Bilbo closed the light of his desk and he followed Thorin to their car as they finally took the time to pass a romantic and sexy Valentine’s day together.

*

“Well guys, as you can see, I have a guest with me to assist me on this class.” Mr. Baggins said as he got out every copy of the Valentine’s day assignment. They read every single one with a particular attention, even if it took longer than expected.

But it wasn’t totally Mr. Baggins fault, you know.

Mr. Oakenshield was really happy to help for this special occasion. “Oh my god!” Someone exclaimed. “Our plan worked?”

Both teachers looked at each other, smirking. “Your plan uh?” Bilbo asked.

“Yeah! You two are perfect for each other! We knew it!”

“Yeah and Mr. Baggins is the perfect one for you, Mr. Oakenshield.”

“Of course he is.” Thorin laughed. It started to have some confusion in the whole class. “I wouldn’t have asked him to marry me five years ago.”

A dead silence followed as Bilbo couldn’t hide his smile and eventually his laugh.

“What?” Everyone exclaimed.

And every single classes of Bilbo had the privilege to know that Mr. Oakenshield was the perfect one for their Mr. Baggins.

**Author's Note:**

> i still have no idea of how it naturally came to me. plus yay! my first bagginshield work!  
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed this as much as i had fun to write it, guys!


End file.
